Kingdom Bones
by xxTwilightxInsanityxx
Summary: Sora and the gang crashed landed in different parts of L.A county. Couple problems though Donald and Goofy were murdered, while Riku and Kairi are missing. He must team up with Booth and Bones to solve the mystery and save themselves from the heartless.


Kingdom Bones

Summary: Sora and the gang crashed landed in different parts of the county of L.A. Couple problems though; Donald and Goofy were murdered, while Riku and Kairi are missing. He must team up with Booth and Bones to solve the mystery and save themselves from the heartless.

Disclaimer: I don't own KH or Bones. If I did I would be rich and won a Grammy award.

* * *

Chapter 1: The Unexpected 

_He looked. But nothing was there._

Just a white wall of fog swirling around him.

"Hello?" he called out but received an echo. "Anybody?!"

Soft moaning was heard not far away. The fog slowly lifted, partially revealing a lonely road. Thinking it might be a way out he decides to risk it. Walking with cautious so he won't trip or any surprises that may come. Each step he took, the louder got the moans, and the colder he gets.

Then out of the blue…silence. Dead silence.

As the young brunet takes two steps forward, a chilly shrill scream rang his ears. The boy instantly cupped his ears, not wanting to hear the most horrifying scream he had ever heard. It was a lot worse than the sound of a screeching violin. Then the fog lifted, he looked at his surroundings, it was a grey field overflowing with...

"Dead people…"

There were hundreds, no thousands of dead bodies scattered all over the field. His blue orbs widen when he recognizes two corpses.

"Please. It can't be them." he pleaded as he rushes to get a closer look. "Donald…

Goofy…"

He stared at the bodies, there is a large gaping hole at their chests where their hearts used to be. Their clothes covered in blood, but worse yet is their expersion, their mouth wide open as if they try to scream but no sound ever came out. A tear escaped from his eye, it wasn't long before the rain joined him. Just then he gets startled by a faint moan that is heard from behind.

_Possibility going insane from looking at deceased people for so long and now I'm hearing them. _He thought.

Again, the moan is heard but louder this time. As he turns around a dead cold hand is placed on his shoulder. A gasped escaped from looking at the bloody sight. At first he couldn't figure it out who this person was until he looked at those innocent blue eyes.

"Kairi! What the hell happened to you?!" He said in a shaky but worried voice.

Half of her face is covered in blood along with bruises and cuts; her auburn hair looks matted and messy. Her arms and left side are heavily bleeding, staining her pink dress; her legs are deeply scratched along with some burn marks. Who ever did this to her he/she shall pay.

"Help me…" she managed to whispered. "Please…help me Sora."

"I will." He promised as he hugs, all the sudden there was a loud cracking sound. The next thing he knew, the girl's head falls off. To the boy's eyes; the head felled in slow motion touching the cold bloodstained ground . Then rolls to his direction, staring at him with those lifeless blue orbs. Sora is stunned, but became more shocked when he become aware that he is holding Kairi's headless body, quickly he lets go of it.

_'This isn't right…_' He falls to his knees. _'It can't be right' _Tears runs down to his cheeks. He then grabs the head, embraces it tightly as he cries.

"Can it, Kairi?" he asks the head, knowing it gives no reply. Dose he cares? Nope, he just cracked and doesn't give a heck.

"I'm talking to a freaking head, which belongs to a girl that I am secretly loved with. _Ai shitsure. _I love you Kai! Too bad you never knew. " Sobs turns to an insane, maniacal laughter.

"Wake up." The sound came from the cranium. "Sora, wake up."

Still laughing like a nut case idiot he answers. "I must be so effen crazy right now I'm hearing her voice!"

"Get up man!" This time it was a male.

"What the?! When did Kairi started to sound like Riku?" And again starts laughing, a few moments later, something whacked him in the head.

Sora groans as he regains some conscious. He sees two blurry figures, one is an auburn haired girl and the other belonged to a platinum haired boy.

"See? It worked." said the platinum haired teen known as Riku, holding a wooden sword.

"Like, wow." replied Kairi with sarcasm.

"What happened? You guys better have a reason for hitting me on the head." he groaned as he rubbed his throb.

"Umm…You-" Kairi was about to explain when Riku interrupted.

"You fell asleep like always, started to scream about I don't know what the hell and you were laughing like a mad man. Which was funny, but disturbing at the same time."

The girl nodded in agreement.

"So…" The spiky brunet looks at Kairi. "Did you hear anything in particular?"

"Just some mumbling, shouting, and a total likeness laughter to a Chucky doll. What were you dreaming about?"

"I don't know if I should tell you."

"Aw, do tell us." Pouted Riku.

Sora gives in and sighs. "Okay, I saw dead people. Thousands of them scattered all over the place."

"Really?"

"And Kairi looked like as she been ran over a few times."

"I die?!" Coming from the lass.

"Then your head falls off when I hugged you." There simple as that.

Riku snickered at the idea how Kairi looked like, that must have been a scary nutty nightmare.

" Later." He waved before he left for the dock.

"Bye." the two younger teens said to him. Even from half way to the mainland, she could still hear Riku's laughter.

"Shut up! It's not that funny!" Kairi ranted.

Meanwhile in another world, inside a the Jeffersonian building a auburn haired woman by the name Temperance "Bones" Brennan. A forensic anthropologist, famous for solving cases of the deceased. She is examining a what seems to be a piece of a rib bone. She place it down on the examination table and picks up a tiny fragment of a broken sternum. The rest of the pieces are missing.

"So, found anything Dr. Brennan?" asked a young man in his early 20s, Zach.

"Well our victim is defiantly female, somewhere in her mid 20's." Picks up the skull and examines it carefully. "There is some cracks in the back of the skull, indicating she got knocked out before she got stabbed "

"So we need to find the murder weapon."

"And uncover what kind of tissue this is." Showing Zach a small piece of red tissue that she uncover from the sharp part of the skull.

Steps were heard outside the examination area. A tall well built man comes in with a small stack of paper at hand.

"Found someone that matched Angela's facial drawing. Her name is Alyson D' le Cruz, age 25. A US resident originally from France, been living here for the last 12 years. Reported missing 5 weeks ago by her _girlfriend_; Martha Fokker."

"Wow, a lesbian and a international case. What could possibility go wrong." As Zach said that, a man with light brown curly locks arrives with a newspaper.

"You guys really need to see this." He shows them the front page. It read:

_900 Fresh corpses were found in Long Beach, San Pedro and Santa Monica areas, scattered all over the beaches. So many questio__ns arise including about__ why the victims' hearts are missing. Detectives, FBI, and CIA are on the case. All residents near the area has been warned not to come to the beaches until further notice._

"and that." Dr. Hodgins pointed at the plasma screen that was showing the news.

"This is Trudy Mason reporting live right outside the entrance of Shoreline Village in Long Beach." Announced the Caucasian bleached blond. "This is close as I can get to the scene without getting caught or looking at the bodies. From today's event, all businesses near the beaches closed down, and people are taking precautious when being alone case of murderers. Now these cadavers are being sent to morgues all across California, despite the amount of space they hold, they might rely on--" She got interrupted when something fell from the sky, nearly crushing her. It was another dead body; a male African American with his eyes rolled back to his head and a large hole in the chest. "OH MY GOD!!!" the blonde screamed as she dodged the thing.

"Holy sh--" The camera man was about to say when he looks up and sees a black entity with a horn and wings, using his camera he records it before it disappeared in a dark portal.

"What the hell?!" Booth couldn't believe what he is seeing. "What heck is that?!"

"I don't know." Answers Bones as she looks at the skeleton hoping it could tell her the respond to the riddle. "I don't know."


End file.
